Fatal Mistakes
by artist in the spotlight
Summary: You've made three fatal mistakes here tonight, otoutosan. Fortunately, I will not give you the opportunity to make them again. char deaths. oneshot


**Discaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto. The story below explains why.**

* * *

**Fatal Mistakes**

Of all the nights to attack, why did they choose tonight? A few months later would have been ideal, or maybe seven months earlier. Either way he looked at it, it would have been much better than tonight.

Because tonight, he had to stay at home instead of joining in the battle. Why? Because he had to protect her. It was his job. She was his responsibility now.

Ever since Sasuke married Sakura, he knew he would have to protect her from all of his enemies, like Itachi and Orochimaru and their fellow organizations. He realized the danger would increase as soon as he found out she was pregnant. After all, she was carrying the Uchiha heir in her womb. This would possibly be the most important birth in Konohoa. And it was essential that no villain ever got a chance at killing her.

Assassinations had been attempted on her and the baby's life many times before, but all were foiled. Sasuke had taken the role of being their bodyguard along with husband and father and avenger. He was by her side constantly, so enemies never stood a chance. What did they expect? He was the Anbu captain; well, at least until he took his paternity leave for a year.

Even Orochimaru had made a house. He had actually gotten off his fuckin lazy ass and came to fight. Of course, that was 4 months ago now. Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru with the help of the fellow Leaf shinobi who had been alerted that Sound nins were currently trespassing in the Uchiha Estate.

Nowadays, Konohoa was at war with the Akatsuki. During battles, Sasuke had stayed with Sakura in case the enemy turned their attentions upon her. Surely Itachi had heard by now that he was an uncle-to-be.

Sasuke could barely contain his fury when he heard his bastard brother was in battle and Sasuke could not come out to meet him. Perfect opportunity, Itachi had for once come to him, but Sasuke's duty was to remain hidden in the Uchiha Estates, which isn't exactly a hiding place considering everyone knows they live there. He wouldn't have been able to lay low during the battles if it hadn't been for the constant reassurance of others saying,"You'll get another chance at him, don't worry."

But scroll in his hands proved all their words were lies. It was a message from the Godaime herself. Uchiha Itachi had been slain that night in battle. Uchiha Itachi had been killed…that was okay…it was the fact that he himself wasn't the killer that got to him.

He read the message out loud again as he felt Sakura's arms encircle him from behind. Secretly, she allowed herself a smile. Itachi was dead. Now she didn't have to have a heart attack every time Konohoa had a home battle with the Akatsuki. Sure Sasuke would be upset at first, but now he didn't have to slave away for revenge. He didn't have that burden anymore. He could finally live his own life and have his own dreams. _Things were looking up…_

"This can't be happening."

_Or not…_

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? Your brother is dead, you should be happy."

"But my ambition…"

"Oh, I get it. You can't complete your goal because you didn't kill him. Someone else did."

"I can never avenge my clan."

"It'll be okay, Sasuke-kun. Just give it some—"

"No, it won't! That was my only purpose in life, and I lost it. Everything is so screwed up! I was supposed to kill him! "

"It's not your fault, Sasuke-kun. You were busy protecting me and the baby."

"Then it's all…it's all because of you!"

"Sasuke-kun, that's not fair!"

"You ruined my life! My ambition…my dream…I missed my chance because I had to protect you! You're so weak!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Then I wish I never got you pregnant!"

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried out, tears were now streaming down her face. It always seem to be Sasuke that made her cry, didn't it?

"In fact, I wish I never married you! I wish I never even met you!"

"Sasuke-kun, I understand why you're upset, but please!"

"No, you would never understand! You've never lost everything you ever cared about!"

"…you don't care about me?" she whispered.

"Stay the hell out of my face!"

And with that, Sasuke pushed her out of the way as he marched up the stairs, into the master bedroom and slammed the door.

Sakura walked back over to the kitchen table and sat down. Rubbing her swollen belly gently, she whispered to her unborn child as she continued crying.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it…must give him some time and he'll walk back in here and apologize and everything will be alright again…"

She paused her one-sided conversation before continuing. After the recent events, she felt like she was going to faint.

"You know, tonight should have been a happy night for us. I bet the rest of Konohoa is celebrating right now, now crying on the kitchen table…"

Okay, now she knew something was wrong. The room was spinning. Sadly, this had become a familiar feeling during her pregnancy. Standing up and stumbling forward, she heaved the contents of that night's dinner in to the trash can.

"And I know he cares about me…and you…he's told me so before…he's even told me he loves me a few times…"

"He didn't mean it…"

"_I wish I had never even met you!"_

"Was it really my fault?"

Sakura rinsed her mouth out in the sink before returning her attention to the scroll Sasuke left on the table. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I never meant to…"

"Funny, just a few minutes ago, he told me I would never understand losing everything I ever cared about…but he's wrong, I do now…"

"_Stay the hell out of my way!"_

"If it's the only way to make you happy, Sasuke-kun…I'll leave…" She placed her wedding ring on the table and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her kimono. And for the last time, she walked out the front door and down the sidewalk.

_Sadly, she never even made it past the front gate…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Okay,' he admitted, 'maybe I was a little too harsh.'

_A little?_

'Okay, a lot.'

_Then it's settled! No go apologize!_

'But—'

_No buts! You're in enough trouble as it is!_

'Aa.' Sasuke walked back down the stairs and into the living room expecting to find his wife asleep on the couch. It'd been a few hours since their fight; she would have gone to sleep by now. Wait, she wasn't there. After checking frantically, he discovered she was nowhere in the house. But there was her ring on the kitchen table…

_Oh shit!_

Where would she go? Where would she go? He hadn't even been searching a full minute when he spotted a splotch of pink near the front gate.

"Sakura!"

When he was 20 feet away, he realized two things:

Someone was behind him.

Sakura was dead.

He didn't have to check her pulse or feel her cold body…he could tell she was dead by just looking. There was a small trickle of blood coming from her ear. Her body was sprawled out uncharacteristically. Her lips were slightly agape. Her lifeless, dull eyes were open wide in freezing terror. Even her head seemed to be in an awkward position, sort of at a right angle to her body.

Uchiha Sakura and her unborn child were dead.

"Sakura," he whispered this time, kneeling down and cradling her body to his chest. "Sakura…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please…wake up…don't leave me…I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I swear I love you…"

A voice came from behind him, "Poor, pathetic otouto-san."

Sasuke did not bother to turn his head around, "Why, Itachi? She had nothing to do with you."

"I just wanted to meet my sister-in-law and the little baby. Nothing wrong with that."

"Why…"

"Now, now," Itachi said, "I'm not the one to blame here, otouto-san."

No answer came from the younger Uchiha, who was too busy sobbing in the crook of his late wife's neck and muttering incoherent words. They were probably something along the lines of, "I didn't mean it, Sakura. I love you so much." There was also an occasional "Don't leave me, please…"

So Itachi continued, "You've made three fatal mistakes here tonight, otouto-san. Fortunately, I will not give you the opportunity to make them again.

"Mistake number one: You don't yell at your wife for being pregnant. It's certainly not her fault all her energy is going to the baby. If anything, it's your fault for getting her pregnant in the first place.

"Mistake number two: You don't allow a defenseless mother, more specifically your wife, to be on her own in the midst of a battle.

"And mistake number three: By far the biggest and most costly mistake, you actually believed someone killed me. As if anyone could kill me. You should have seen through that the moment you heard it. I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke; I thought you were smarter than that."

Sasuke still crying, seemed to have an insane look gleaming in his eyes.

"Does it hurt? Knowing you're the one to blame? It's all your fault, otouto-san. You could've saved her, but instead you condemned her to death."

Uchiha Sasuke continued sobbing, oblivious to the world around him. Itachi took his katana and slashed it across Sasuke's neck with a bored expression on his face. "Pathetic as ever, otouto-san. Maybe you'll do better in heaven."

* * *

**I don't know what possessed me to write this. I was just re-reading the latest mangas last night and it came to me. I'm really mad at Sasuke for being a bastard and for wearing that hideous outfit. My anger towards him would explain why I wrote this story and writers block for my other story. I'm just sorry I had to kill Sakura off in the process.**

**This is a oneshot. (Thank Kami-san!) You can't really continue a story once you've killed off the main characters. It's so sad too. Be glad that there will be no sequel.**

**Reviews are just about the best thing you can give me (besides lots of money). Criticism is welcome, but you have to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Don't tell my story is too sad, I know that. Blame Sasuke, it really is his fault. **

**Till next time!**


End file.
